Sad song Doubt me
by Yuki Izagawa
Summary: dont be a fool this story cant possibly as dramatic as the title seems.. What is it with these feelings.. whom exactly has this infatuation?.. is it possible.. inu yasha and sesshomaru..


Sad Song Doubt Me 

Disclaimer: not all of these characters are my own. Some belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Aluka Iyashime, and myself, Yuki Izagawa.. perhaps others..

The content with in or in further appearance are to be displayed for a mature audience.. but I am not complaining, Any audience will please me.. Such content will or may hold, Vulgar or cursing language, Nudity, sexual desires, and /licks lips/ of course you may know my direction of yoai or yuri. Please.. continue to shred at your brains as I try to rip myself from this writing block and take in any suggestions. /bow/ my thanks.. chowli)

The Youth of Japan hollering outside my window. The chattering noise that escapes their lips. The obnoxious Being of their existence…… And… THANK THE GODS THIS IS MY LAST YEAR!

Chapter 1,

Why--?

"Yo! Sesshomaru.. get the hell up! You gonna sleep all day?.. teh.. man… and you gripe about ME being late….. GET UP!"..

The raspy voice tugged at the youkia's ears… but with his final gesture managed to lunge him from his rest. Covers still clutching to his sleep intoxicated dreams…

Groaning out as he simply gathered himself, Sesshomaru glared his signature kill into his hanyou half brothers soul. "I amongst all do not need YOU.. of all people.. saying as to WHEN.. I am to awaken.,.." given thought though, he would have been late.. but thanking the boy would be pure mutiny against his pride. Why should he, Sesshomaru, give up such precious air and energy to praise the young adult that craved it so…. That would be being nice wouldn't it…"

His hair pulled into a long winding ponytail, his shirt slacked ajar to his lazy mood, his sun kissed eyes gleaming dully in his asocial attitude, Sesshomaru lightly stepped closer to the soon to be left prison hole. His younger, Inuyasha, close along his side, hair pulled similar to his, on the exception he had sympathy to the tie binding his wild mane. Jelly slapping to the ground that clutched desperately to the balancing toast that rid between his luminant fangs.

A disgrace… this is my brother,… "Hmph.."

Hearing his brother snort with his sensitive fur that twitched upon his head, Inuyasha's own glimmering eyes lowering submissively, watched his quickened pace.

I'm probably embarrassing him… pissing him off more and more one step at a time….. Gods… I wish…

Sesshomaru took his eyes from their direction to gaze to his brothers appeared sadness.. He would have considered acknowledging the fledgling, IF…

Inuyasha had not gone out of his way to PUSH HIS LUCK!

Sesshomaru sat with venom dripping from his reaper-ing eyes and clutched claws. The small crowd along them tossing themselves away. The youkias aura burning and biting at their flesh and materials…

Inuyasha smirked pleasingly as his tongue rid over the mans pale flesh. His toasts once dwellings now sliding in a clump down the killers chin. His legs wrapped firmly in capture along his waist from behind. Arms clinging to his brothers strong but slender form.

"IN…U.. YA..SHA!…"

Oh.. no.. this was perfect… I'm showin' this joint that I, The greatest son of Taisho… can in fact.. Prove ... that his brother has a boiling point.. and before he leaves… I'm getting that sucker to break! HA HA HA!

"Oh big brother! I'm so happy you are doing so much for me! I mean.. yesterday, when you took me out to that bar last night to relieve the stresses of this new school.. and when you carried me home.. for some reason I just couldn't get my barings.. and WOW! Whatever that thing was that you did with your tongue.. I don't know if its legal, seeing we have different mothers.. BUT that was GREAT! I coulda-UGH!"

O—ho-ho yea—h.. picked perfectly to ripening.. and now… I watch it ignite..

Sesshomaru stared down to his brother he left for the hardened ground to cradle.. This… THAT.. Vile… BRAT!… HE……

Fixing his posture, Sesshomaru fixed at his garbs, a lament smile prowling his toxin eyes. "Dear brother…"

((O.O))''…/ ../.. "Se..!"

Inuyasha's eyes large in confusion, cheeks flustered to burning.. "What.. are you doi… " He meant to divert the strange attention he was gaining, but found himself gasping in sheer embarrassment as he felt the silken touch of Sesshomaru's gentle hand slipping lightly along his cheek, stroking away the crumbs and juices of his forgotten snack.

"Gnhg!"

Inuyasha's arms supporting his weight as it leaned in exhaustion to his brothers crouched close form. The tingle of the moist appendage tensing and relaxing his muscles as it slipped cleverly across his tanned skeletal barrier.

"Was the touch of my tongue… anything.. like thisss.. ?" Sesshomaru's softened voice playing in melody to his ears. The crowd now growing in attention. This new guy.. kin to The beautiful demon… now was in the serve of many onlookers. The chirp of muttered conversation on their many lips as the youkai seductively grinned and pried himself from the gravity of the youth's surprise and began back to his original course.

Inuyasha… I take THAT… as my victory…

Sesshomarus hips swayed, perfectly in delight for the gazers. A beast.. a monster… a sin of tragedy.. but they followed his every craved and tantalizing movements. It would be placed… "New Kinblood.. a seduction of the prince" printed in the many eyes of those captured by the colleges papers.

(It is a starting.. give me time is all I ask.. I run on a thread… Amatory Desire as well may be in time worked upon.. forgive me. I fear though this story has taken a turn I myself did not expect.. I apologize.. the music has changed my mood onto what I was working for,.. but I suppose it will do if you are interested.. ? I leave it to you and time.. /bow/ chowli)hmm.. it appears it is altered slightly from its original format.. if it is so.. forgive me


End file.
